


（1）白墙之内

by Nyamooo



Series: 我所知的世界 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Fantasy, Future, M/M, Murder, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Summary: 探索世界的逃亡中所发生的爱情故事。
Series: 我所知的世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865





	（1）白墙之内

改造卫星阿尔法，临时建立的避难所。虽说是临时，但是距第一批逃离主星伊卡洛斯的难民们来到这里也已过了数百年。贫瘠的卫星本身没有能够养活生命的条件，生活物资除了伊卡洛斯象征性的补给之外，大部分来自其他星球的支持。

毕竟伊卡洛斯正在经历波及全球的战争，能够在紧急状况下将阿尔法“处理”成可维持生命基本所需，并将部分平民安置在其之上已经是捉襟见肘。阿尔法就像是一个漂浮在宇宙中的温室，隔着玻璃外墙遥望着不远处的巨大主星。没有足够大气掩饰的天空被无数的星尘环抱，在此出生的孩子只能从他人的口中想象蓝天白云，春雨冬雪。

简易建材搭建的平矮小屋簇拥着峻宇高楼，之间却是用高能激光围筑的屏障，从某些角度看去就像白色的高墙，毫不留情地拒绝着想要闯入的“难民”们。

“里面那些猪，真他妈的恶心。”站在白墙前的少年，狠狠地将手里的空易拉罐砸过去。不出意外，可怜的易拉罐呲的一声被烧焦了一半，剩下的一半落在墙外的泥地上。“不就是比我们早来了这里吗？就当自己高人一等了？还不都一样是逃难来的？”少年啐了一口唾沫，一脚重踹在边上一台补给机器上。

和他一起的另一个少年正想往里面塞兑换券。“路可，你要是把机器踢坏了，那我们一会儿可就没饭吃了。”

“哦，那我宁愿不吃这些垃圾。谁知道那些罐头里面到底是什么鬼东西，全是人工调味料的味道，根本吃不出来是什么。”路可指着刚从机器里哐当哐当掉出来的罐头叹了口气接着说，“你看啊，赫利塔，它上面写着驼牛肉汤，见都没见过的东西就让我们吃。”

赫利塔看了看罐头，然后装进了包里。“我从老头儿的书里见过驼牛的照片，掉进一个坑里被人救上来的。”

“我老爸那迭破纸你也信？我还见过上面说伊卡洛斯是神祝福过的星球，什么什么其他我都没看懂。要是真的受到神的祝福还会是那个样子？哎，那些传教的也是够烦的，我也不明白他们到底信的什么神。我们这个世界都是人造的，哪来的神啊造物主啊什么的。”

赫利塔没理他同伴的絮叨，沿着破屋之间挤出的小路往回走。突然他停下了脚步。后面的路可没留神撞在他的背包上。“你干嘛啊？好好走路行么？”路可抱怨了一声。

“你看。”赫利塔抬头指向空中。

眼前正是见多了都逐渐被无视的伊卡洛斯，泛着淡蓝色的光。然而眼前可见的这一片区域正在升起蘑菇云，一朵，两朵，三朵……逐渐变成了一整片连续的烟幕，夹杂着炫目的白光和红光，在一片安静中绽放着。

两人都默默地注视着空中着看似近在咫尺却又是遥不可及的星球。他们祖辈曾经的家园。

往常偶而见到几次蘑菇云在主星上升起，但也只会成为一则平白无奇的新闻。如此大规模的场面，即便是非常罕见，但除了呆望着，还能做什么呢？

“走吧走吧。”路可回过神拽了拽赫利塔的袖子。对普通人来讲，远处这场战争的影响早就因为时间和距离被淡化，人们甚至想不起来具体因为什么而发生了这场战争。

“你不好奇吗？”赫利塔没有动，依然盯着仿佛正在震颤的大地，“你不好奇那里正在发生什么吗？留在那里的人还有谁？为什么他们不来这边？那些蘑菇云是什么东西爆炸的？那样死掉的人是什么感觉……”

“你够了你够了！”路可拍了一下身边同伴的后脑勺，“越说越可怕了。想这么多有啥用？还不如想想怎么进去白墙里面。”

赫利塔不悦地摸了摸自己的头，将视线从远方收回到眼前。

“你不也很好奇白墙里面是怎样的吗？”路可向着白墙的方向抬了抬下巴。

沉思了片刻，赫利塔嗯了一声，微微点了点头。

白墙里是怎样的呢？白墙外的人看着那些闪烁着霓虹灯的高楼想象着里面的住民的生活。他们的食物是不是新鲜的而不是罐头，他们的房屋是不是像宫殿像城堡，地上铺着宝石镶嵌的石板，墙上挂着珍珠缀连的帷幕。明亮的灯光似乎把永恒的黑夜照亮，甚至把那白昼带到了这个世界上。墙外的人没有白昼，他们只有半天被照亮的惨白的荒野，像活在探照灯之下。

从思绪中回过神，赫利塔和他的伙伴已经站在自家门前。这是一间老旧的旅店，老板默可就是路可的父亲。赫利塔是在很小的时候被这家人收留，现在几乎成了老板的小儿子。按照默可的说法，赫利塔是从伊卡洛斯来的，而不是在这颗改造卫星上出生的孩子。至于依据是什么，他也记不清了，但是他很肯定这件事。然而赫利塔想不起自己有任何来自那颗星球的记忆，也许是年龄太小，也有可能是老头儿胡说八道。再说了，最后一批难民来这里也是四十年前的事情了，他怎么可能自己一个人过来？

夏拉，路可的母亲，正从门里出来，准备打扫门前以迎接旅客。

“哎呀，你们回来啦？正好帮我把地扫了。”夏拉递过一把苕帚给赫利塔。

赫利塔转身就发现自己的小伙伴早就一溜烟跑进屋了。“路可——帮我把包里的食物拿进去。”

虽说经营着旅店，不过平常也没什么客人。旅客之中大部分是想要尝试偷渡进白墙的人，带着大大小小的设备在这个离墙只有三个街区的旅店暂住一阵子——偷渡成功的一个都没听说过，因此而丧命的倒是不少，大多数都是中途就放弃了。老板默可拒绝像其他旅店那样做一些“附带业务”——也就是提供色情服务，他的说法是清理起来太麻烦。“不就是洗床单的时候多加几勺清洁剂的事情嘛。”路可曾经表示不解。住店的客人不多也就算了，又都是穷光蛋，能拿出一些食物兑换券就不错了。但是老头儿坚决不肯，也许是因为他在撤离伊卡洛斯之前曾经参过军，过往的经历让他变得顽固不化，一旦做出决定就不会改也不会多解释一句。

赫利塔打扫完门前，带着半兜垃圾丢进后院的垃圾箱里。这时候，路可从他背后冒出来，拍了拍他肩膀小声地说：“想不想出去找点乐子？”

十五六岁的男孩子平常没有事情做，除了帮父母打理打理生意和家务，憋闷着充沛的精力只想出去撒野。路可经常带着小弟赫利塔跟着街区里的同龄人四处打打闹闹。

他俩沿着后院延伸出去的小路来到一片空地。那儿已经有三个熟悉的面孔围坐在乱石堆上边看边小声讨论著什么东西。

“哟，塞西姆，在看什么呢偷偷摸摸的？”路可蹑手蹑脚到其中一个男孩身后，偷袭式地来了一句。

那个叫塞西姆的家伙哇的一声，一迭破旧的杂志散落了一地。

“这啥？”对于只见过他老爸那本快翻烂了的旧报纸剪贴本，路可从来没见过书本杂志。他随意捡起一本翻了一页，眼前的这页上的赤裸女郎正大张着双腿用迷离的眼神注视着他。平稳了一下被突如其来的刺激而乱蹦的心跳，他又翻了几页，有女人也有男人，都在肆意地展示着自己美好的肉体。

“我从我老爸阁楼里翻出来的，估计是从那边带过来的东西。”塞西姆家也是开旅店的，不过经营着“附带业务”的他家根本不把路可家的店当竞争对手，再加上这家呆头呆脑的儿子和路可玩得很近，两家人的关系一直不错。

年纪比他们小的赫利塔对性的概念还是懵懵懂懂，他拣了一本混在这堆色情杂志里的地理杂志坐在一旁翻阅起来，有一茬没一茬地听他们在念叨着认识的女孩子们。“我家对门那个藿奇尔，我有次见她在后院帮她爹收拾废品，这么大一个破水桶，她踩两下就扁了。我要是跟她做，她怕是要把我掀翻了。”另一个叫卡瓦修的瘦高小子说道。

“听说她和那个修飞艇的巴克娜搞在一起了。”卡瓦修边上的切尔萨插话道。

“真的假的？谑，两个大奶……站一起可壮观。”卡瓦修用手在胸前比划着。

七嘴八舌的议论变成了背景音，赫利塔盯着一页房地产广告眨了眨眼。一排整洁别致的小屋，前院繁花似锦，路边绿树林立。“荷姆西城最后的乐园”，广告标语打在一个中介人带着自信笑容的照片下方。如果真像默可老爹说的那样，他是从那边来的孩子，他是不是曾经也住在这样的小房子里，有自己的房间，还有父母在一起。这些他都没有印象，也说不出有什么向往，现在的生活也没有什么不好的，虽然每天要跟比他个头大的路可挤在一张小床上睡觉，但他觉得默可和夏拉就像真正的父母一样，还有路可这个不怎么靠谱却处处照顾自己的哥哥，比起在年幼时就抛弃自己的亲生父母不知道要好多少倍。对那个世界他只有单纯的好奇。他对任何未知都充满了好奇，无论好坏，他都想要了解，想要感受。甚至是在蘑菇云中的死亡，他也时常在琢磨那会是怎样的体验。

“对了，那个，嗯……”塞西姆吞吞吐吐地想说些什么。

“对了什么？你讲快点。”切尔萨是个急性子，经常对塞西姆这个慢半拍的家伙撒脾气。

“就是，我发现了个地方，估计能看真的……”

“真的啥？”

塞西姆指了指杂志里交迭的两人。

“哇塞，在哪在哪？”切尔萨迫不及待地接着问。

“我……我家店里。”

众人瞪大了眼睛望着他。“你的意思是看你家店里的客人？”

塞西姆点了点头。“我发现了一个隔间，很隐蔽。”

“那还愣着干啥，快带我们去看看？”

犹豫了一下，塞西姆还是点了点头。“不过今天不行，老爸整天都在家。明天吧，明天地亮的时候他要出去进货，正好就我在看店。”

地亮的时候，也就是地面被照亮的那半天。第二天，远远望着塞西姆的父亲出了门，四人溜进了塞西姆家的旅店里。

一行人沿着老旧的楼梯来到阁楼。“这时候会有客人来么？”路可跟在塞西姆后面问到。塞西姆耸耸肩，然后在一个角落，依次敲了敲木板，听到有一块是中空的。他抬头望了一下其他小伙伴，点了点头示意就是这里。

揭开的木板连着一个梯子，下到一个没有窗户的狭小隔间里，只能蹲着塞进两个人，其他人就趴在上面往下望。塞西姆戳了戳挂在一侧的黑色幕布，缓缓拉起。透过木板之间的稀疏缝隙正好能从上看见二楼的一个客房。里面躺着一男一女正在睡觉，地上凌乱地散落着衣物。

塞西姆和路可沉默地交换了一个眼色，两人爬回了阁楼。

“有戏，但是已经完事儿了。”路可摊了摊手说。

“没劲没劲。”卡瓦修失望地瘪了瘪嘴。

“要不就在这儿蹲守到晚上。”塞西姆提议到。

“这是你家你当然没事。我晚点再不回去估计得被我妈打断腿。”切尔萨家是这个破败的街区里相对体面的家庭，听说父母在伊卡洛斯曾经是大学教授，几个小孩儿偶尔会去他家里讲以前的事情。最积极的当属赫利塔了。

“那我啥时候能去你家玩啊？”赫利塔顺势就问了起来。

“这阵子你来了也没用，我爸妈地亮的时候都在外面工作，有时候晚上都不在家。就只有我和哥哥。”切尔萨的父母经营着一个农场，想用已知的知识和技术运用现有的资源的条件产出新鲜的食物，而不是永远依附于罐头食品。哥哥乔希刚满二十岁，也在农场里帮父母做研究。

“那我能去你家农村看看吗？”赫利塔追问道。

“算了吧，他们连我都不让去。而且农场有什么好看的。”

赫利塔没有再强求，跟着大家回到旅店门口。临走前路可在塞西姆耳边说了些啥。

还没等好奇猫伸长脖子问他们俩偷偷说了什么，路可就自己招了出来。“嘿嘿，我跟塞西姆打好招呼了，下次只有他在的时候他会提前通知我，到时候我们就带上点食物蹲到晚上。”

过了几天，果然收到了塞西姆的通风报信。两人随便的理由找了个去塞西姆家留宿就带着些食物一溜烟地跑了出去。

跟塞西姆打了个招呼，他俩就摸上了阁楼。赫利塔带着翻了不下十遍的一本剪贴报，趴在地板上悠闲地翻阅着，路可则干脆躺着打起了盹儿。

过了不知多久，楼下传来了动静。开门声和窸窸窣窣像是人说话的声音。路可一个激灵坐了起来，揭开隔层的木板顺着梯子滑了下去，赫利塔则慢悠悠地跟在后面。

轻手轻脚捻开黑色幕布，路可趴在缝隙前，从墙角和天花板连接处的角度看下去。赫利塔猫着腰蜷坐在一边。

一前一后进来两个男人。两人都是西装革履，样子都不像是这种街区常的住民。金发的男人梳着整齐的背头随意地坐在床边，顺手解开了领带，一脸调笑地看着站在面前的略显苍老但面相精干的矮瘦男人。

“罗格先生以后怎么办呢？您太太和女儿……都跟她们交代清楚了吗？”金发男人用手指轻轻扫着眼前这个叫罗格的男人腰际的衬衣。

“……还能交代什么。”罗格抓住那只不安分的手，放在自己皮带扣上。领会到眼神的金发男人哼笑一声，灵活地将面前的西裤退到了膝盖。接着手指抚上撑起的内裤，用手掌在凸出的部位不轻不重地来回摩擦。他抬头望着上身还衣着整齐的男人探下头隔着布料在那里舔舐起来。

赫利塔皱着眉头对路可眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在说“你确定要看下去吗？”路可歪着头耸耸肩，似乎在表示没什么大不了的，不过他的眼神早就暴露了他既惶恐不安又兴奋不已的心情。偶尔在自家旅馆隔着墙听到那种有节奏的床板吱呀吱呀的声音，但是亲眼见到还是头一回。

金发男人将腥臭的性器容入口中，熟练地吞吐着，并用舌头不间断地刺激着最前端。站立着的男人很快便进入了状态，拽着对方的头发寻求更多的刺激。但下身的动作却停住了。他不悦地将自己已经勃起的东西拍打在闭合的双唇上。

“不要着急嘛。”那张略微干涩的薄唇轻声地吐息，然后那人站起来，半眯着眼睛俯视着眼前的人，凑近了试探着索吻的嘴，又挑逗似的离开，接着埋进了对方精瘦的肩头，一边扯散还一本正经系着的领带，一边吸吮着被衬衫领子遮住一半的脖子。怀里的中年男人顺着不紧不慢的攻势躺倒在床上，温热的舌头触上还藏在衬衣之下的乳尖，酥麻感传遍了全身，他难以自持地挺起腰肢，蜷曲的双腿大张着撑起下身。他抓起还在磨蹭的人的手擦过自己挺立的阴茎，滑向后方臀缝间兴奋张合穴口。

“您今天特别心急呢……在这种肮脏的地方偷情是不是更刺激了？”

叫法米尔的这个金发男人轻笑了几声，脱去衣物，跨坐在偷情对象的身上，拉起身下人的手，将自己早已亢奋的硬物交到摊开的掌心里。“想要么？”

握住手里的灼热器官，罗格咽了下口水。他望着眼前笑盈盈的脸，渴求般撸动起手里的东西。

“这样我很为难呢，不清楚地用嘴说出来要我做什么的话，我也不知道要怎么满足您。”法米尔不为所动地轻轻点了点那只握住自己的手，注视着那张露出了叛逆的表情，气愤又不甘的脸。

隔间里的两个黄毛小子完全没想到第一次见一上来就是这种场面。赫利塔踢了踢路可，但是对方摇了摇头。不敢动，一动发出了声音他们就暴露了。趴着的路可感到自己心脏都在敲击着身下的木板，捂着嘴不敢大声喘气。赫利塔更是连直视都不敢，侧对着偶尔用余光瞄一眼。房间里沉默了良久，躺在床上的男人断断续续说了些什么，接着那个金发男人发出了满意的笑声。余光里两人交缠的肉体晃动着，伴着老旧床板一阵一阵的悲鸣，男人粗重的喘气声，以及不知是欢愉还是痛楚的低沉呻吟。

持续了一阵子，赫利塔神经麻木似的平静了下来，歪过头想要看看房间里的状况。那个金发男人正仰着头一脸陶醉，有力地前后摆动着腰腹，两人交合处拍击出有节奏的声响。

身下的罗格扭动着身躯，体内猛烈的抽插却又恰到好处地摩擦着那块敏感的地带。“啊……哈……那里……”他张着口大喘着气，用沙哑的声音挤出一些话来。

“是嘛，还想要更多吗？”

罗格大张的双腿迎接着对方毫无保留的欲望，又用手指按压着密合处未进入的那部分性器，急切地往自己体内送。

“嘘——，交给我来就好了。”法米尔像是安慰小孩子一样，“毕竟我可是比您的私人医生更了解您前列腺的位置的呢。”他半眯着眼笑道，接着俯下身耳语了句什么。

强烈的性刺激一层一层迭加，断断续续的耳鸣声最终连成一线。他仿佛回到幼时和家人在山里的大盐湖边玩耍的时光，被风吹起的波浪拍打着沿岸的沙滩，黏腻的湖水没过他的脚踝，最终把他堆起的沙城堡吞没。

眼前的这一幕彻底把赫利塔吓呆了。金发男人俯身像是对另一个人说了什么，紧接着抬起左手，像利刃一般刺进那人的胸膛。可是他下半身的动作却没有停下，更像是愈加兴奋一般加快了速度。

被吓了一跳的路可不自觉地猛的往后靠，头撞在了一边的木板上发出了一声闷响。两人屏住呼吸，僵在原地。

房间里的那人猛地扬起头，长呼出一口气。下身意犹未尽地从那已经被鲜血沾满的身体里的缓缓拔出，将带出的精液抹在手上，又和着血液擦在身下已经没有呼吸起伏的胸膛上。

那人下床从地上的裤子里摸出手机。

“啊，是哈娜么？麻烦你们帮我清理一下，我把位置发给你。”他顿了一下，“只是得等我十分钟的样子，还有两只小老鼠要解决……不过被偷窥的性交我都爽得快晕过去了……”

“闭嘴吧你个死变态！”电话那头的女声大吼一声，然后挂断了电话。

“还是脾气那么大，不过我喜欢。”他扔下手机，抬头看向赫利塔他们的方向，冲他们挥了挥手。

路可脑袋里嗡得一声，感到了巨大的危机。他抓起赫利塔的手踉踉跄跄地把呆若木鸡的小家伙托上梯子。

两人冲下楼，一转角只见那人正披着外套跟在前台看店的塞西姆说着些什么。

“后门后门！”路可小声说。

两人不知跑了多久，不敢往家里跑，就只能像无头苍蝇一样乱闯。眼看着地面渐渐黑下来，路边昏黄的灯光亮了起来，延伸至远处的路仿佛没有尽头一般融入了黑暗中。

赫利塔跑不动了，肺像要炸裂一般得疼痛。他放开了路可的手，停了下来。“路可……我没力气了……”他蹲下来喘着气。不远处的路可回过头，想要折回来拉起他。

但是他僵在原地没有动。那个金发男人不知何时站在了赫利塔的身后。

“捉到了一只。”低沉的话音在耳后响起。他就像真的揪起一只老鼠一般，抓着赫利塔的后领把他提了起来。弱小的身体颤抖着，被转过来面对着这个金发恶魔。

“你……叫法米尔对吗？”颤抖的声音却率先发问了。

“唔，是呀。”法米尔眯起眼睛，恢复了早前轻佻的语气，“你叫什么名字呢，小朋友？”

“……赫利塔。”他努力控制着自己的呼吸。路可愣着不知所措，突然他发现赫利塔正细微地摆动着小手。

是想让他赶紧跑。

路可猛地意识到自家的小弟正在干什么。他默默地告诉自己快去找人救命，忍着眼泪甩头就跑。

法米尔看向正在逃跑的另一只小老鼠，就感到自己脸上被一张小手拍了一下。努力地使了劲了，可对他来说甚至就像是爱抚一般。眼前的这个小家伙直直地盯着他，下意识的这一巴掌也不知是哪里来的勇气。

“你不怕么？”

赫利塔说不出话，只能瞪着眼睛，像是感到自己死到临头的幼畜。

后来的事情他就记不清了。只记得自己经过了好些地方，周围模糊的人声，还有彩色的灯光。

回过神来的时候，他坐在一张柔软的沙发上，眼前是一扇巨大的落地窗，窗外是鳞次栉比的高楼，蜿蜒在高楼之间的空中信道，以及在信道中穿梭的大大小小的飞艇。这些他都从墙外见过，但这次不同的是他不再是仰头望着了。


End file.
